Naples News
2017 Stolen Ferrari Leads to Chase '-' ''Jan 2017 '' A highly sought after car – believed to be just one of seven remaining – was stolen from The Ferrari Store in Rome on Via Tomacelli late last night The FERRARI GTC4LUSSO T, had been showcased at the Ferrari Store. The car – thought to be one of just seven particular, right-hand drive, yellow and black models in Italy – was taken during the night last night, eliciting a police chase in the early hours of the morning. The chase ended at 3.47 AM in Rione XXII Prati when the thief of the car was found to have left it in a driveway of a home belonging to the powerful religious leader, Francesco Aliberti. Aliberti seemed aghast at the actions and claimed to have no idea as to the cause of the theft, nor the one who stole the car from the Ferrari Store. The car is back in place in the store. Tremors Felt Underneath City - March 2017 The Naples Volcano Observatory Notice for Aviation reports the volcano’s seismic activity has dramatically increased. "This number of seismicity is an unprecedented seismic observation at Mount Vesuvius ever recorded by our seismic networks," it said in a statement. Earlier, the Department of Meteorology, Climate and Geophysics said in a statement there has been a "tremendous increase" in seismic activity at the mountain, indicating a greater probability of an eruption. Vesuvius last erupted in 1945, unleashing deadly pyroclastic flows which killed about 1070 people and hurling ash as high as 10 kilometers. The National Disaster Mitigation Agency earlier said no residents or tourists should be within nine kilometers of the crater and within 12 kilometers to the north, north-east, south-east and south-south-west. The volcano is about 22km from the city of Naples. Makerspace Naples - April 2017 Naples’ first Makerspace is opening this month. Have a project you would love to do but don’t have the tools or space to make it? Come down and use the Makerspace! The space in Capodochino is open 24/7 and always has someone on hand to help you with your project. Architectural Airport First of its Kind - April 2017 Urania, the Muse of Astronomy, welcomes passengers at Naples Capodichino Airport. The Roman statue comes from the city’s National Archaeological Museum and is the main attraction of this “archaeological airport”, the only one of its kind in the world. The project, developed from an idea of FTS – the Naples Airport management company was realized thanks to an agreement signed in March 2016 between the airport management company and MIBACT – the Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities and Tourism. The airport exhibit, in keeping with the themes of voyage and flight, and the works of the winged divinities, has been set up in the departures and arrivals areas. The same concepts will subsequently be implemented with the realization of a multimedia room with innovative digital technology and multimedia communications which will amaze, attract and entertain passengers in the airport. No More Kebabs: Naples cracks down on takeaway food - April 2017 Prestigious Event Robbery - May 2017 Naples yearly Party With A Purpose charity auction was robbed last night as waiters pulled out weapons and masks. Over 5million euros worth of goods were stolen from attendees and the event itself. The culprits are still at large. Taxis on strike over Uber benefits - May 2017 Taxi drivers will begin rolling strikes across Italy in their fight against ride-sharing service UberX. Naple’s taxi drivers, lead by the Napoli Taxi Group, rallied on the steps of Palazzo San Giacomo on Thursday morning demanding the government crack down on UberX, which taxi drivers say are running an illegal, unregulated service. In a rally in Rome, taxi drivers say they will begin rolling strikes starting next week across Italy in their fight against UberX. Taxi drivers want Uber shut down, or at least a level playing field where Uber drivers have to pay the same fees as Taxi drivers. Following the vocal rally, the 400-strong crowd marched down through the streets of the Rione Carita, further interrupting commutes. Missing Children has Families on Edge - May 2017 Several children have gone missing over the past few weeks. One of which is Armando Fissolo, the young man who seemed to have a psychotic incident in late March. Police are urging anyone with possible leads on the matter to come forward. Serial Killer or Freak Coincidence? ''- August 2017'' Police are treating a number of missing person's cases a potentially linked following the revelation that all the persons of interest share similar features (Photo Attached, looks vaguely like Athena) Secondigliano Makerspace Opens to Public - August 2017 Cirque du Freak Launches First Album in Naples Club - September 2017 The Real Meal - October 2017 Earlier this week large, magnum-sized bottles of what appears, for all intents and purposes, to be blood began showing up at strategic places throughout the city, including Castel Nuovo and Naples Palace. Reports claim that these have been received elsewhere in Europe as well. There is currently no information regarding where they came from or what they are for; however, rumors have begun spreading claiming that they are part of a marketing campaign for an upcoming French vampire film. No More Peace: Northern Ireland attacks the South after attacks against influential religious leaders - December 2017 2018 Ghosts of the Subway - ''January 2017'' Several decommissioned trains down in the subway have today been found moved from their locations. Authorities remain confused. Historical Site Destroyed in Earthquake - February 2018 Castel Nuovo, first erected in 1279, and one of the main architectural landmarks of the city crumbled to the ground and into the bay today as the result of an earthquake with a rating of 7.1; the building had been closed to the public for 6 months for refurbishments. Arms of Love Orphanage opens in Soccavo - March 2018 Could This Lead to World War 3? Fighting in Ireland spurs concern - April 2018 'Chiara Merlo bids Naples Farewell' - May 2018 Famed French singer, Chiara Merlo was seen boarding a private aircraft this evening. Sources close to Merlo claim that she is relocating from Naples to elsewhere due to personal problems relating to the birth of her newborn daughter. Merlo, who had been in the public eye of the city for the past 5 years, released a statement claiming that while she considered Naples her home, the safety of her family comes first. Torre Lupara Goes Silent '- ''June 2018 Torre Lupara, a small town in the province of Caserta has gone silent, reports say. The town was found abandoned this week by tourists who were traveling to see the Castle of Charles V. "Everything was empty, houses; shops, even the roads. There were bikes and cars left with doors open and some were even idling. It was like everyone in the town just disappeared all at once." '''Assassination of Irish Prime Minister sparks fully fuelled war - ''August 2018'' Several Top Camorra Families Disappear - September 2018 Popular Capri Cafe Firebombed - October 2018 Elusive Hacktivist thought to be responsible for several Naples-based charities thought to have disappeared - November 2018 2019 San Giorno Makerspace Opens to Great Success - July 2019 2020 Bagnoli Makerspace Open to Public - Jan 2020 Category:News Category:Plot __FORCETOC__